a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for communicating an information via a common communication bus applicable to an in-vehicle communication network architecture.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication (not examined) No. Heisei 4-326898 published on Nov. 16, 1992 exemplifies a previously proposed in-vehicle data communication system.
The previously proposed in-vehicle information communication system disclosed in the above-identified Japanese Patent Application First Publication includes: a master unit which performs a display of various types of information using a display; a plurality of slave units, each of which an information used for the display purpose on the display of the master units is transferred therefrom to the master unit; and a common communication bus to which the master unit and the slave units are connected.
Even if another slave unit which is not previously projected by the master unit is connected to the common communication bus, the display of the master unit can display an information representing the function of the other slave unit.